I've been waiting
by michifteentitan
Summary: La vida de Romeo ha sido gris desde el momento en que naciò; sin embargo, todo cambiarà un dìa, cuando èl acude a su cafè favorito, el Neo Verona, junto con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Benvolio. Ellos estàn muy tranquilos tomando el desayuno, cuando ven entrar auna bellìsima chica, de nombre Julieta. ¿Còmica y cruel ironìa? o ¿Cosa del destino?
1. Chapter 1

Capìtulo 1. Te he estado esperando.

Un leve y respetuoso toque en la puerta lo despertò de su sueño.

-¿Joven Romeo?- llamò una de las jòvenes mucamas que trabajaban para la familia Roth- Se està haciendo tarde-.

El joven gruñò por lo bajo irritado; como lo hacìa todos los dìas. Odiaba las mañanas, cuanto le gustarìa poder simplemente quedarse en su cama; meditando, pensando en la nada y en el todo. ¿Por què tenìa que dejar el calor y la seguridad de su habitaciòn?

No le importarìa hacerlo si tuviera una buena razòn para ella. Pero Romeo lo le veìa el punto a salir a escuchar a su padre maldecir a todos los ''incompetentes'' que trabajaban para èl y su compañía. No le veìa el punto a bajar las escaleras y enfrentarse al frìo hombre que usaba el poco tiempo que le dedicaba a su hijo para sermonearlo acerca de cómo debìa empezar a tomar interès por su empresa, la cuàl heredarìa.

Verlo de reojo al bajar las escaleras, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa; con un delicioso desayuno intacto frente a èl, sosteniendo una taza de cafè con una mano, y un periòdico con otra, el cuàl observaba con una atenciòn impresionante, como si buscara los errores para criticarlos. Al joven de 16 años le daban naùseas nada màs de verlo, era por eso que siempre buscaba la manera de salir ràpido de su casa sin llamar la atenciòn del estricto hombre.

-¿Joven Romeo?- _Por favor, no insistas. Solo vete; _pensaba èl. Sabìa, sin embargo, que tenìa que levantarse pronto. Si no lo hacìa, Cordelia tendrìa problemas. Y eso era lo ùltimo que el joven ojiazul querìa. Cordelia era muy buena, encantadora, protectiva y comprensiva; ella habìa trabajado con su familia desde que tenìa memoria, trabajo heredado por su madre quièn tambièn habìa servido a los Roth.

Romeo no recordaba una època en la que a la joven de ojos caramelo suave no saliera regañada por ser _demasiado _buena con èl. Como en aquella vez en la que a su madre le abìan descontado 10% de su salario porque Cordelia solìa colarse en la cocina y robar galletas para comèrselas juntos. Sonriò, dejando eso de lado, habìa sido muy divertido. Ambos escondidos en el clòset del cuarto del joven disfrutando de las delicias con chispas de chocolates.

Con el tiempo y la experiencia, la joven mucama se habìa vuelto de su vida, y una muy importante. Solo como solìa sentirse, Cordelia siempre estaba dispuesta a charlar un rato con ''el joven amo'', como tenìa que llamarlo en horas de trabajo; en el jardìn que ella cuidaba con tanto amor. Jardìn que Romeo odiaba con su corazòn.

No lo malinterpreten, no tenìa nada en contra de las flores, al contrario; solitario quizàs pero como el joven romàntico que era le encantaban las bellezas florales, y entre màs exòticas mejor. Solo habìa una que no podìa ver, aquella que le recordaba al hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa. La rosa. Las odiaba, su olor le provocaba nàuseas, y era la ùnica flor que tenìan plantada en el dichoso jardìn, de todos los colores y variedades posibles. Era horrible.

-¡Romeo!- exclamò con màs autoridad Cordelia, susurrando para que no la escucharan- Levàntate ya, flojonazo-.

Una pequeña risa escapò de sus labios. Era adorable como intentaba insultarlo para obligarlo a reaccionar; y lo era porque ella nunca decìa los insultos con intenciòn, no era capaz de hacerlo. De su hermosa boca solo salìan con sinceridad palabras amables; y esa era una de las cualidades que màs le agradaban a Romeo.

-¿Aùn no responde?-preguntò una joven voz masculina afuera de la puerta- Vaya, algunas cosas no cambian, ¿verdad Cornelia? Retìrate, yo me encargo desde aquì, muchas gracias-.

Un click resonò en la habitaciòn del joven Roth, quièn se cubriò la cabeza con las mantas que lo mantenìan tan còmodo. Pasos se escucharon a continuaciòn, y se fueron acercando hasta que se detuvieron muy cerca del lecho. Entonces, tomando a Romeo totalmente desprevenido, la sàbana desapareciò de entre sus manos, y el frìo lo golpeò en todo el cuerpo.

-¡¿Què rayos te ocurre?!- exclamò Romeo, sentàndose en la cama de un solo salto. Al abrir sus ojos se topò con la sonrisa socarrona de su mejor amigo de la infancia y compañero de escuela, Benvolio. A pesar de la clara burla, sus ojos verdes resplandecìan con amabilidad y paciencia. Dejò la sàbana a un lado de la cama, diciendo:

-Ya debemos irnos. Arrèglate, te espero afuera-dijo èl, sonriendo amablemente. El ojiazul suspirò, derrotado; mientras se pasaba una mano por el abundante y suave cabello negro que tenìa.

-Bien, solo no dejes que mi padre te vea ¿de acuerdo? SI lo hace, no podremos salir de aquì nunca- Benvolio se limitò a guiñarle un ojo y levantar uno de sus pulgares; despuès saliò sin decir màs del cuarto de su amigo.

Roth no tardò ni cinco minutos en estar listo. Completamente contrario a lo que su padre decìa, èl no solìa ponerle mucha atenciòn a su apariencia, o al menos no como deberìa. No usaba camisas de cientos de dolares o pantalones de marca como muchos de sus ''amigos'' hacìan. Todos los hijos de los socios de su padre solìan usar siempre sus mejores ropas, como si fueran parte de un permanente desfile de modas. A Romeo, con una camiseta sencilla y unos pantalones de mezclilla se sentìa còmodo y feliz. Bueno, limitèmoslo al còmodo.

Mojò sus manos unos cuantos segundos debajo de la llave del lavado en el baño de su cuarto; y despuès se pasò los dedos hùmedos por entre su cabello, desenredàndolo y arreglàndolo vagamente. Con el agua, su cabello despedìa unos reflejos azulados que, de acuerdo a Benvolio, a las chicas les encantaba. Cosa por la que no podìa tener menos interès.

Tomò su librito que llevaba un largo tiempo ya en su mesita de noche, saliò de su cuarto, se encontrò con el joven de cabello castaño miel y juntos salieron casi a escondidas de la mansiòn Roth. Una vez fuera de vista, ambos pudieron relajarse y empezaron a charlar; mientras caminaban hasta su cafè favorito: Neo Verona.

-¿Estàs seguro de que es una buena idea que salgas hoy?-preguntò Benvolio casualmente.

-Siempre es buena idea salir de mi casa- respondiò Romeo- ¿Por què preguntas?-.

-¿No se suponìa que hoy serìa un dìa al estilo ''lleva a tu hijo al trabajo'' con tu padre?-.

Era cierto, Leontes Roth le habìa recordado durante toda la semana, que ese dìa lo llevarìa a dar un vistazo màs de cerca a todas las tareas ejecutivas de las que tendrìa que hacerse cargo en un futuro. Desde el primer momento en que lo oyò, Romeo supo que debìa buscar un buen lugar para esconderse.

-Supongo que sì, tècnicamente. Pero ya tenìa planes-.

-¿De verdad?- preguntò falsamente atònito el castaño, para èl no era nada nuevo ver a su amigo escaparse de sus responsabilidades, al menos cuando a su padre se referìa- ¿Y se puede saber què actividades tienes hoy en tu apretada agenda?-.

-Tengo tarea pendiente-respondiò simple y honestamente el ojiazul- Debo terminar mi reporte de literatura-.

-¿No lo has terminado aùn?- lo regañò Benvolio- Lo encargaron hace dos semanas-.

-Lo sè, pero me tocò un autor difìcil ¿de acuerdo? Shakespeare es insufrible-.

-Shakespeare- el castaño riò suavemente- Vamos, el tipo no es tan mal escritor. ¿Què estàs leyendo?-Romeo levantò su libro frente a sus ojos, y Benvolio no pudo sino soltar un par de carcajadas al tìtulo- ¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿De verdad? Te gusta que se burlen de ti, ¿no es asì?-.

-Pensè que podrìa ser mi broma personal- respondiò irònicamente el ojiazul- Pero fue un grave error. Detesto esta obra-.

-No sabìa que odiabas el romance-.

-No es el romance, Benvolio- le explicò Romeo- Es la tragedia. Eso es lo que me disgusta. Tengo que dar una crìtica objetiva de la obra y de su contexto històrico; pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me molesta como terminò. ¿Los dos estàn muertos? ¡Y por una tonterìa! Se vieron el uno a otro muertos y decidieron suicidarse. Se dieron por vencidos. ¿No habìa otra manera de resolver todos esos conflictos?-.

-Tal vez, pero no serìa interesante si tuviera un final feliz-contestò simplemente el ojiverde, mientras entraban al cafè.

-Perdòname si difiero- murmurò Romeo entre dientes. Una vez cruzaron la puerta, ambos suspiraron. El lugar estaba abarrotado. Todas las mesas estaban compartidos, algunas con incluso 3 parejas distintas juntas, cada una en sus propios asuntos. Tardarìan un buen rato para encontrar un asiento libre; y era poco probable que encontraran un par de lugares juntos-Genial-.

-Te aclaro que te culpo a tì- cuando el pelinegro se volviò còmicamente indignado hacia Benvolio este agregò- Si te hubieras levantado màs temprano, esto no hubiera ocurrido- Entonces ambos avistaron como una pareja se levantaba de una mesa doble que estaba al fondo del cafè- ¡Corre!-.

Una vez sentados y tranquilos, pudieron ordenar sus respectivos desayunos, y relajarse mientras esperaban.

Romeo escrutiñò con la vista su libro de bolsillo, mientra su compañero dejaba vagar su mirada por el lugar. A pesar de estar siempre lleno, era un lugar extrañamente tranquilo y càlido. Para el joven era su lugar preferido para pensar, o para esconderse; segùn fuero el caso. Con lentitud girò su dedo pulgar sobre la portada de la copia de la obra que habìa sacado prestada de la biblioteca. Tenìa como dibujo una espada manchada de sangre y un par de rosas; una normal y una deforme y ambas parecìan sangrar.

¿Què podìa decir acerca de la obra? Era horrible, solo un amargo recordatorio de lo injusta que es la vida. ¿Què podìa decir del contexto històrico de la obra? Que el desdichado Romeo y la pobre Julieta habìan escogido una mala època para conocerse y enamorarse. Al ojiazul le hubiera encantado que ellos hubieran escapado a algùn lugar lejos de sus familias; donde pudieran ser felices, donde pudieran ser ellos mismos sin el peso de sus apellidos.

Odiaba con todo su corazòn el hecho de que todo su amor se hubiese venido a abajo solo porque sus familias eran enemigas. ¿Eran de verdad todos tan egoìstas? ¿No pudieron nunca darse cuenta que el amor que se tenìan era mucho màs importante que cualquier pelea que pudieran tener? ¿Eran tan orgullosos que no pudieron dejar aun lado sus diferencias por sus hijos? Era cierto que al final lo habìan hecho, ¿pero a què costo? ¿Estarìan ellos de verdad felices ahora que estaba reconciliados? Romeo esperaba que no, no se lo merecìan; èl detestaba la manera en que no se preocupaban en preguntarle a sus hijos què era lo que ellos querìan.

Sacudiò la cabeza tratando de sacarse todos esos ridìculos pensamientos de la mente. ¿Què sentido tenìa preocuparse por las injusticias de una historia ficticia? Quizàs estaba un poco sensible, despuès de todo el llevar el peso de un apellido no era un tema desconocido para Romeo. Ademàs, asì era en esa època; los matrimonios se arreglaban, los desdichados padres casaban de manera obligatoria a sus hijos solo para hacerlos infelices tambièn (al menos en su opiniòn).Decidiò dejar de pensar en tonterìas y ponerse a escribir su reporte, eso serìa màs productivo.

Pocos minutos despuès, llegò su capuchino junto con su panecillo de moras; le diò un gran sorbo a su bebida caliente. Sacò de su bolsillo un par de hojas de papel dobladas y una pluma que habìa traìdo consigo y comenzò a escribir, lo màs objetiva y claramente que pudo. Parecìa que estaba encontrando finalmente la inspiraciòn; cuando su amigo llamò por su atenciòn, sacàndolo de sus pensamientos y arruinando su concentraciòn, desorganizando su plan mental del trabajo.

-Romeo, mira- exclamò Benvolio.

El aludido levantò la vista y la dirigiò hacia donde veìa su compañero. Recièn habìa llegado al cafè, una hermosa chica pelirroja con ojos cafè suave. Sonreìa discretamente, y paseaba la mirada por los alrededores. Traìa un precioso vestido rosa palo que le rozaba las rodillas, junto con unas zapatillas de piso de color rojo pàlido. Empezò a hacer su pedido, que al parecer era para llevar pues la cajera le preguntò su nombre para llamarla cuando se lo entregara:

-Julieta- respodiò ella sencillamente, con una sonrisa càlida.

Benvolio tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano, aguantando la risa ante la perfectamente ejecutada ironìa. Sin embargo, Romeo no le encontrò gracia alguna. Confundido, siguiò observando a la chica, sin que èsta pareciera notarlo. Tenìa la sensaciòn….de que ya se habìan visto antes.

En un sueño. En una pesadilla. En otro universo. En otra vida.

Su nombre siguiò resonando melòdicamente en su cabeza.

_Julieta._


	2. Chapter 2

_El manto de la noche me esconderà de ellos, con tal de que me quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor._

-Deberìas dejar de mirarla tan fijamente, Romeo- señalò Benvolio despuès de un rato- La vas a asustar-.

El joven pelinegro reaccionò y volviò en sì, fijando la vista en la mesa. Su amigo sonriò, quizàs èl no era un Don Juan; pero al menos era màs discreto que Romeo. Su pobre amigo parecìa perdido mientras analizaba profundamente la portada de su libro. Benvolio suspirò.

-Pregùntale su nombre-dijo el castaño.

-Ya lo escuchamos-respondiò el ojiazul.

-Lo sè, pero serìa aterrador que un extraño llegara y te llamara por tu nombre; asì que ponte de pie, camina hasta ella y pregùntale su nombre. No es tan difìcil-.

-Si claro- respondidò Romeo sarcàstico- Seguirè los consejos del que no ha podido pedirle una cita a Cordelia en los ùltimos 6 meses-Benvolio enrojeciò màs allà de lo descriptible, su compañero riò- ¿Lo ves? Ella ha estado esperando que la invites a salir desde ese beso bajo el muèrdago en Navidad, y todavìa no te decides- El castaño abriò la boca pero se viò interrumpido de nuevo- Si ella me lo contò-.

El ojiverde se quedò callado un segundo, meditabundo; antes de agregar con una sonrisa càlida- No creo que debas ser como yo- entonces volviò a mirar a la chica, quièn seguìa parada en la caja registradora mientras esperaba; entonces la calidez de los labios de Benvolio desapareciò, dejando a su paso una sonrisa malèvola. Sin decir nada màs, se puso de pie y caminò hasta la joven, dejando a Romeo helado. No podìa escuchar el pelinegro lo que ambos hablaban a la distancia, pero un par de minutos màs tarde; Benvolio señalò hacia la mesa y se dirigiò a la puerta del cafè, saludando a su mejor amigo de manera militar antes de marcharse.

La confusiòn inmòvil a Romeo, mientras poco a poco trataba de entender que habìa ocurrido. ¿Què diablos le habìa dicho el malvado de Benvolio? Despuès el joven empezò a sudar en frìo mientras observaba a la bella chica caminar hacia èl. Tragò el nudo que tenìa en la garganta con dificultad y tratò de controlar la respiraciòn. _Tranquilìzate Romeo. Es solo una chica. No va a comerte._

-Hola- saludò ella alegremente una vez se parò frente al joven.

-H-Hola- tartamudeò èl en respuesta.

-¿Còmo te llamas?- Rayos, èl habìa olvidado momentáneamente su nombre. ¿Còmo pudo olvidar su nombre? Entonces mirò la portada de su libro y lo recordò. Idiota.

-Romeo- Impresionante. ¿Podìa ponerse todo màs incòmodo y extraño? A ella no parecìa importarle, seguìa sonriéndole amablemente.

-Hola Romeo- riò un poco- Yo me llamo Julieta. ¿Te importa si me siento?-.

-C-Claro que no. Adelante- le respondiò èl mientras la invitaba con un gesto de la mano. Ella arreglò su vestido y se sentò graciosamente frente a èl. Entonces un dulce y càlido aroma empezò a llenar los pulmones de Romeo. ¿Era su perfume? Olìa grandioso.

-¿El chico que se fue es amigo tuyo?- Romeo asintiò- Es muy agradable, me ofreciò su asiento cuando ya se iba. Espero no haberlo molestado-Gracias al cielo, ella no le diò oportunidad para responder pues preguntò- ¿Què lees?-.

Avergonzado levantò de nueva cuenta su copia- Romeo y Julieta-. Contrario a lo que el joven pensò que harìa ella no se riò; sino que abriò sus ojos con emociòn.

-¿De verdad? Wow, amo Romeo y Julieta, es una obra preciosa. ¿En què parte vas?-.

-En realidad ya lo terminè- ella esperò expecante a escuchar su opiniòn- No me gustò mucho-.

- ¿Por què no?- preguntò ella genuinamente confundida. Era de verdad imposible pensar que a alguien no le gustara la obra de Shakespeare.

-No soy un gran fan del drama y la tragedia. No me gustan este tipo de finales-.

-Entiendo- respondiò Julieta con paciencia. Era casi imposible para èl entender su expresiòn- Pero, ¿no has pensando que quizàs te estàs enfocando mucho en lo negativo? Despuès de todo, Romeo y Julieta disfrutaron de su amor, corto, pero amor al fin-.

-Sì, pero… ¿Por què tenìa qué terminar asì? ¿Cuàl fue su error tan grande que tuvieron que pagarlo con sus vidas? ¿Amarse? A mì no me parece justo-.

-Pero piensa que quizàs ellos fueron felices despuès, en la siguiente vida- ella pareciò empezar a soñar, sus hermosos ojos brillantes viendo hacia arriba como buscando las estrellas- Me gusta imaginar que ellos se reencontraron en el cielo, o en el Nirvana o lo que sea; y allì vivieron juntos amàndose lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerles daño. Quizàs incluso se les condecidò la oportunidad de reencarnarse y encontrarse en la tierra nuevamente. Se lo ganaron despuès de todo-_Està chica es muy extraña,_ pensò Romeo- ¿No crees que es mejor asì?-.

-Supongo- respondiò cautelosamente- Pero eso no lo dice en la obra-.

-Shakespeare no estuvo allì para verlo; pero estoy segura de que si lo hubiera presenciado lo hubiera agregado. Asì dejarìa constancia de que no hay fuerza màs poderosa que la del amor- _De acuerdo Julieta, una recomendaciòn: Deja de ver pelìculas de Disney- _¿En què piensas?-.

-Nada en particular- Romeo le diò otro sorbo a su capuchino.

-¿No crees en lo que te digo?-.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero es difìcil- Ella lo mirò con enormes ojos de cachorrito extrañado. Romeo suspirò y bajò su cafè- Vivimos en un mundo donde los finales felices no existen, Julieta. Al igual que en el libro hay personas que se creen con el derecho de dirigir las vidas de otros a la miseria, creen que tienen poder por tener o no un apellido. Es horrible, y sin importar cuánto tratemos de cambiarlo, simplemente vamos a tener que vivir con ello-.

-Me decepcionas, Romeo- murmurò ella tan bajo que por un momento èl pensò que se lo habìa imaginado- No solìas ser asì. Te han vencido.-.

-¿De què estàs….?-.

-¿Julieta?- exclamò la cajera sosteniendo en alto un vaso de tè color rosado. La mencionada se puso de pie, cambiò su expresiòn de resignada tristeza a una de falsa alegrìa y le dijo- Nos vemos, Romeo. Un placer verte-.

Despuès caminò ràpidamente hacia el mostrador, y en menos de un segundo ella ya estaba fuera del cafè. El joven se quedò sentado en su lugar inmòvil; sin la màs mìnima idea de que habìa acabado de ocurrir.

¿De què rayos estaba hablando esa chica? ¿Finales felices? ¿Ella decepcionada de èl? ¿No solìa ser asì? Recièn la conociò, ¿còmo podìa ella decir todas esas cosas? Quizàs le gustaba mucho la obra y ahora qué habìa encontrado a Romeo, se habìa vuelto loca. El muchacho ya se habìa encontrado con gente extraña antes.

Cuando regresara a casa se encargarìa de darle una buena paliza a Benvolio por dejarlo solo con una chica desquiciada. Tomò otro sorbo a su cafè, que lamentablemente ya se habìa enfriado. Asombroso, lo que necesitaba. Derrotado se puso de pie, dejò un par de billetes en la mesa y caminò hacia el exterior.

Tamborileò sus delgados dedos en el lomo de su libro. A pesar de que pudo haber sido sólo una muchacha escapada del manicomio; algo le decìa a Romeo que lo que le habìa dicho era cierto. Pero era lògicamente imposible, sin importar lo morbosamente gracioso que sonara el que un Romeo y una Julieta se encontraran en un cafè cierta mañana; era solo eso, un encuentro casual.

Tratò de recordar si la habìa visto antes, pero no podìa imaginarla en algùn lugar donde pudieran haber convivido alguna vez. Se veìa a kilòmetros que ella era alegre y sencilla, nada parecido a las ''damiselas'' que habìa conocido antes en las fiestas que daba su padre. Era muy extraño, pues a pesar de todo; ella le parecìa terriblemente familiar. Ese precioso y largo cabello rojo, esos ojos tan llenos de luz; sus labios suaves y su sonrisa tan càlida.

Romeo sacudiò la cabeza. ¿Què habìa sido eso? ¿Sus ojos…..llenos de luz? De acuerdo, ahora era èl el que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Si era una chica muy hermosa, pero no significaba nada. No para èl. _Definitivamente Shakespeare no es bueno para mi salud mental._ El pelinegro empezò a caminar por un parque que quedaba cerca del cafè, sus pensamientos vagando por diferentes dimensiones. _Inevitablemente volviendo a la chica pelirroja. _

_Julieta._

De repente, su telèfono celular empezò a sonar. No recordaba haberlo traìdo, pero Romeo no podía salir nunca de casa sin èl; asì que era un hàbito mecanizado el meterlo a su bolsillo. Aùn recordaba la ùltima vez que no le habìa respondido el celular a su padre, la mejilla aùn le ardìa nada màs de recordarlo. Desde entonces, siempre cargaba su baterìa en las noches y era la primera cosa que tomaba en la mañana.

-Romeo- saludò una voz familiar y amistosa- ¿Còmo te fue con tu amada misteriosa?-.

-Mal- respondiò èl, para añadir arremedando a Benvolio- Te aclaro que te culpo a tì. Esa chica estaba un poco loca ¿de acuerdo? Parecìa que ella creìa que era la Julieta verdadera.

-¿En serio?- un par carcajadas sonaron por la bocina del celular- Mala suerte, compañero. A veces pasa. Recuerdas esa vez que yo…-.

Pero Romeo ya habìa dejado de escucharlo, pues unos 4 metros lejos de èl, estaba ella; gruesas làgrimas rodando por sus mejillas, un lirio blanco marchitado en su mano. ¿Què le ocurrìa? ¿Por què lloraba? ¿No podìa ser culpa de èl o sì? Pensar que una mujer llora por ti es tremendamente egocèntrico, y al ojiazul no le gustaba hacer llorar a nadie.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo el joven antes de colgar.

Entonces, como si hubiera sentido su mirada fija en ella, Julieta levantò súbitamente la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos se quedaron quietos, aguantando la respiraciòn. Sin embargo, antes de que èl pudiera reaccionar, la pelirroja saliò corriendo a la màxima velocidad que daban sus piernas. Y detràs de ella fue Romeo.

-¡Oye detente!- gritò èl mientras la perseguìa- ¡Espèrame, Julieta! ¡JULIETA!-.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus gritos, Julieta siguiò corriendo, a veces adelantàndose tanto que lo ùnico que podìa ver era un sombra roja, que se movìa la velocidad de un torbellino. _Torbellino. Torbellino Rojo. _

Ante ese pensamiento, la mente de Romeo empezò a dar vueltas, su cabeza llenàndose con voces desconocidas pero a la vez familiares. Olores, mùsica, colores. El olor de las flores. _Su olor._

_Lirios. Los habìa visto colgados en un puesto de flores. El festival. Las celebraciones. Caminaba solo y triste. Julieta. Sólo en ella pensaba. Sòlo a ella la querìa ver. Una vez màs. Entonces, como un regalo desde el cielo, una flor cayò._

_Un bello lirio blanco. Y al levantar la vista, allì estaba ella. Su cabello largo oculto por esa peluca que la transformaba. Ella en este momento no era Julieta, sino Odìn. Sus ojos estaban llenos de resignaciòn, sus labios se movieron pronunciando su nombre. Y entonces, como despertando de un sueño, ella empezò a correr._

_¡Espera Julieta!_

Romeo no se diò cuenta en qué momento todo a su alrededor se empezò a oscurecer. Pero no podìa darse por vencido, no aùn. Tenìa que alcanzarla. Tenìa que gritar su nombre una vez màs. Pero su garganta se cerrò, al igual que sus ojos. Apenas pudo sentir cuando su cuerpo golpeò fuertemente contra el cemento del camino del parque. Su consciencia se fue deslizàndo a un lugar desconocido, a otra era.

_Lo ùltimo de lo que fue consciente fue que por una vez. Ella gritaba su nombre. _¡ROMEO!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. La rosa que tuvo otro nombre.

_A travès de las peores tormentas y los màs despiadados desiertos yo jurè pasar, todo por ella y por nadie màs. Por mi amada, por mi alma gemela yo jurè ser Romeo._ _Y solo Romeo._

Un palpitante jaqueca lo golpeò tan pronto recobrò la consciencia. Una luz brillante lo cegò. Sus sentidos estaban gritando en su dolorida cabeza, lo que provocò que gruñera. ¿Què le habìa pasado?

Poco a poco conforme a los minutos pasaban; el dolor y la pesadez de su cuerpo comenzaron a mitigarse. Romeo suspirò aliviado; estaba realmente exhausto. Con dificultad cambiò de posiciòn y se sentò. Habìa estado acostado en una gran extensiòn de pasto suave y tierno. Mirò a su alrededor, parecìa encontrarse en un rincòn apartado del parque, lejos de todas las personas que lo frecuentaban.

¿Còmo habìa llegado hasta allì solo? Julieta habìa desaparecido, no habìa rastro de ella. Romeo suspirò y volviò a recostarse, poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos. Entonces volviò a escuchar la melodìa proveniente de su bolsillo. Ràpidamente sacò su celular y observò con horror las 25 llamadas perdidas de su padre que habìa recibido en la ùltima hora. Era oficial. Estaba en definitiva en serios problemas. Otra llamada de su progenitor estaba entrando, pero el pelinegro no pensò que valiese la pena contestar. Si iba a recibir un regaño mayùsculo querìa recibirlo en la privacidad de su casa, y no en el parque, no con ese pequeño dolor de cabeza que aùn tenìa.

-Gracias al cielo ya despertaste, Romeo- dijo aliviada una voz femenina detràs suyo. El aludido se diò la vuelta y se encontrò con la misteriosa Julieta sonrièndole. En sus manos sostenìa una botella de agua y un pañuelo que goteaba- Te traje esto, bebe-.

Agradecido, Romeo aceptò la botella y le diò un par de tragos. Tratò de pensar en la razòn por la que se habìa desmayado y despuès cayò en la cuenta. Con todo el asunto de Julieta y demàs, habìa olvidado terminar su desayuno. Habìa dejado intacto su suave y càlido panecillo de moras en el plato en el que se lo trajeron. Probablemente se le habìa bajado el azùcar, de por sì bajo; al correr y habìa perdido la consciencia. Simple y lògico. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba del todo el extraño sueño que habìa tenido.

Un suave toque lo sacò de sus pensamientos, y de repente pudo ver la mano de Julieta descansando en su frente, deslizàndose y haciéndole cosquillas hasta llegar a su mejilla. Inmediatamente enrojeciò, y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse donde su cabello nacìa.

-Estàs muy rojo- observò ella, provocando que se sonrojara màs- Y te sientes caliente- con delicadeza pero firmemente tomò a Romeo por los hombros y lo recostò de nuevo en el pasto- Descansa, esperemos a que te baje la temperatura- entonces posò el frìo y hùmedo pañuelo en su cabeza.

Con la falta de contacto y la frescura de la tela, el enrojecimiento se desvaneciò junto con el nerviosismo de Romeo. Al menos ya no estaba solo, pero la presencia de la pelirroja a sì mismo lo inquietaba.

Era un perfecto dìa soleado, el viento soplaba meciendo las ramas de los àrboles que habìa alrededor, las nubes en el cielo se movìan con rapidez despejando el bello azul. Entonces, el cielo le recordò a algo màs. Un viejo amigo. _Cielo_

- ¿Què me està ocurriendo?- preguntò Romeo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A què te refieres?-.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente a què me refiero. He tenido visiones extrañas desde que te vi….y tengo la ligera impresiòn, que no es algo nuevo. ¿Ya nos conocìamos?-.

Romeo pudo sentir cuando un peso se asentò justo a su lado, el calor del brazo de Julieta rozando con el suyo.

-Podrìas decir que sì- dijo ella vagamente, quièn parecìa perdida en su propia corriente de pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos minutos, sopesando posibilidades. El pelinegro tenìa la opciòn de elegir lo que ocurrirìa a continuaciòn ¿o no? Podìa volver a su casa y enfrentarse a su iracundo padre, alejàndose de todo este misterio que hacìa su cabeza dar vueltas, o podìa quedarse y averiguarlo. Resolver el enigma.

-Dime que me està ocurriendo- tratò de sonar firme y con autoridad. La pelirroja pareciò adivinar su intenciòn, y con calma lo retò:

-¿O què?-.

-Me irè de aquì, no perderè màs mi tiempo contigo- no una amenaza muy aterradora si se ponìa a pensarlo; pero pareciò surtir efecto; pues en los ojos de Julieta pudo detectar cierto pànico.

-Lo harìa, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que quizàs no sea lo mejor. Quizàs esto es un error, no querrìa arruinar tu vida. No despuès de haberte fallado, Romeo-.

-¿Fallado? ¿En què me has fallado?- el ojiazul se sentò, observando a la joven aùn recostada, sus ojos tristes perdidos en la nada.

-No sè si deberìas saber-.

-_Quiero _saber- su determinaciòn se hacìa màs fuerte conforme Julieta cedìa.

-¿Estàs seguro?- lo mirò directamente a los ojos, con una mirada pètrea y determinada. Romeo le devolviò una mirada similar.

-Estoy seguro-despuès añadiò con amabilidad- Explìcamelo, por favor-.

Ella no dijo nada por unos minutos, pensando, acompasando su respiraciòn. Despuès, ràpidamente se puso de pie.

-Quizàs….èsta podrìa ser mi última oportunidad. No debo desperdiciarla- despuès se volviò hacia Romeo y le extendiò una mano- Ven conmigo- èl titubeò un segundo- Confìa en mì-.

Sin volver a pensar, Roth tomò su mano, y durante el resto del viaje, nunca la volviò a soltar. No se sentìa incòmodo por ello, al contrario, la mano de Julieta era suave, càlida y gentil. Tenìa un toque que parecìa hacer algo vibrar, algo enterrado en lo màs profundo de su mente.

Empezaron a caminar por el parque, alejàndose mucho màs de la parte concurrida. Èste, extrañamente, no parecìa tener fin, y poco a poco se transformaba en un lugar con una arboleda màs densa, la naturaleza estando màs presente a su alrededor.

-Te voy a contar una historia- dijo Julieta mientras seguìa jalando de su mano- Pero debes prometer que no me interrumpiràs hasta que termine, y que trataràs con todo tu corazòn de creerme- cuando viò a su acompañante a sentir, ella prosiguiò- Muy bien, entonces.

''Hace muchos años, casi 5 siglos; existìa una bello paìs que era muy pròspero y rico, llamado Neo Verona. Neo Verona era una especie de continente flotante en el cielo, él cuàl era sostenido y alimentado por dos àrboles gemèlos que provenìan de la Diosa de la Tierra, Escala. Èstos àrboles eran los responsables de hacer las tierra fèrtiles, de crear las joyas que enriquecìan a los nobles, entre otras cosas. El lugar era regido por la monarquìa del Gran Duque Capuleto. Todos vivìan en paz, pues el Duque era honesto y justo. Èl tenìa una esposa y una pequeña hija ùnica, llamada Julieta.

Cuando la niña tenìa dos años, un hombre malvado llamado Lartes Banto Montesco, atacò el castillo de la familia real y matò a todos los miembros de ella, junto a sus sirvientes, guardias y cualquier otro testigo que pudiera haber en la escena. Sin embargo, gracias al capitàn de la casa, Conrad, ella junto con su damita de compañìa lograron escapar.

Durante los siguientes 14 años, Julieta se escondiò bajo la identidad de Odìn, un muchacho que no tenìa gran potencial para nada en especìfico. Conrad, junto con los pocos supervivientes de la matanza de los Capuleto, esperaron pacientemente todo ese tiempo, con la esperanza de que un dìa, la joven princesa liderarìa la rebeliòn que derrocarìa a los Montesco del trono para siempre.

Sin embargo, nadie sabìa que el cruel destino estaba cerca escuchàndolo todo; planeando una jugada tan cruel que causarìa grandes cantidades de dolor y miseria. Hasta entonces, Julieta jamàs habìa sabido (ni habìa tratado de cuestionarlo demasiado) el porquè de vestirse como un chico. Entonces, un dìa, accediò ir a un baile dado por los Montesco, pensando que serìa agradable una vez ir vestida como lo que era realmente, una chica.

¿Quièn dirìa que ese baile iniciarìa una serie de sucesos que cambiarìan su vida? Allì ella conociò al joven màs guapo y caballeroso que habìa visto...''

-Dèjame adivinar, Romeo Montesco- murmurò el joven, interrumpiendo. Julieta lo mirò con desaprobaciòn- Lo lamento. Continùa-.

- ''Efectivamente, ese apuesto prìncipe era Romeo Montesco. A pesar de los intentos de Julieta de no volver a ver al joven, el destino los volvìa a juntar de una manera u otra, y al final; terminaron enamoràndose.

De ahì en adelante las cosas para Capuleto se complicaron. Tenìa que balancear el peso de la revoluciòn contra Montesco con el amor por Romeo, y eso no era sencillo. Por otra parte, Romeo debìa lidiar con el morboso deseo de su padre de deshacerse de la ùltima sobreviviente de la familia Capuleto, cuya terquedad no tenían fin, estaba dispuesto a usar todos los medios posibles incluso si eso significaba que tendría que quemar toda Neo Verona.

Al final, y despuès de mucha batallas dolorosas, las tropas de Julieta pudieron vencer a Lartes. Pero, la guerra no habìa terminado allì.

Semanas atràs, Julieta se habìa enterado de que las tierras en Neo Verona habìan empezado a morir, que las plantas ya no florecìan, y la tierra temblaba en dolor, y gracias a eso habìa descubierto que uno de los àrboles gemelos de Escala, habìa fallecido. El segundo àrbol gemelo, en ese entonces, habìa comenzando a empeorar y algo debìa hacerse o toda Neo Verona sufrirìa.

La jardinera que se ocupaba de guardar con su vida a los àrboles y a la Diosa, Ofelia, le dijo a Julieta que debido a los grandes pecados cometidos por el hombre que ahora gobernada Neo Verona, estaba muriendo Escala lentamente. Si no se hacìa algo para detener el proceso, el mundo se acabarìa.

Es por eso que en uno de sus encuentros, Ofelia sembrò en Julieta una semilla, la cuàl nacerìa y se convertirìa en un àrbol joven y fuerte. Sin embargo; para dar vida a esta semilla, Capuleto debìa sacrificar su vida.

Una vez Montesco cayò, ella acudiò a ver a Escala, lista para el sacrificio. Por desgracia, ella habìa cometido el error de no hablarlo con Romeo; y cuando èste se enterò fue a buscarla para detenerla. Julieta estaba decidida a no dejar morir al mundo; incluso peleò con su amado para poder seguir con su camino, pero Montesco no se dejò convencer.

Entonces, fue Ofelia la que decidiò terminar con aquella disputa. Tomò a Julieta en contra de su voluntad, y la encerrò en una crisàlida desde la cuàl nacerìa el nuevo àrbol. Pero Romeo, aùn dispuesto a pelear, trepò el tronco y llegò hasta donde Julieta estaba; sin importarle cuando lo hiriera la jardinera.

Finalmente, Romeo liberò a Julieta; pero en el proceso pagò un terrible precio. Ofelia habìa perdido la razòn; no iba a dejar que le pasara nada a su diosa; por lo que siguiò atacando; hiriendo entonces de muerte a Romeo, justo antes de que èl la destruyera.''

Julieta se detuvo, atrapada en ese pasaje de la historia. Romeo pudo ver como sus labios temblaban, sus ojos llenàndose de làgrimas. Ella desviò la mirada, lejos de èl. El pelinegro no dijo nada, respetando su dolor.

-''Romeo falleciò en sus brazos.''- una làgrima rodò por su mejilla- ''Èl muriò tratando de salvarla. Pero ninguno de los dos podìan ser salvados. Sus tràgicos destinos estaban escritos en las estrellas, era inevitable.

Sin su amado, a su lado; Julieta siguiò con el sacrificio. De no hacerlo, toda la gente en Neo Verona hubiera muerto. El continente ya estaba cayendo del cielo y no quedaba mucho tiempo. Abrazada de su fallecido amante; Capuleto abriò sus alas y diò vida a la semilla.

Neo Verona vivió, ahora flotando sobre el mar en la Tierra. Después de un tiempo todos los conocidos de los trágicos amantes siguieron con sus vidas. El mundo vivió.''

-¿Eso es todo?- se aventurò a preguntar Romeo una vez su acompañante terminò. Ella no respondiò- Wow. Es un poco diferente a la versiòn que leì-.

-Sì, lo es. Willy querìa escribir una historia que pudiera parecer realista a las generaciones del futuro; pensaba que pronto los àrboles màgicos y los pegasos pasarìan de moda-.

-Ya veo. Odio tanto la versiòn de ''Willy'' como la original. Finales tràgicos-respondiò el ojiazul sencillamente.

-Nunca dije que ese fuera el final- señalò Julieta. Romeo notò como despuès de haber caminado un rato, parecìan haberse trasladado a otro lugar. No había notado,inmerso en la historia, en que momento el parque había sido reemplazado por un campo que parecìa infinito; a lo lejos podìan verse montañas y algunas casas cerca. Flores de distintos colores adornaban el lugar, era precioso. Más allá podìa verse una Iglesia, y lo que parecìan ser las ruinas de un pueblo abandonado.

Pero ahora no era allì hacia donde se dirigìan; sino a una ladera de la montaña; donde se encontraba una pequeña cueva.

-¿Ah no? Pero el libro termina allì-.

-Willy no viviò lo suficiente como para ver lo que sucediò despuès- La pelirroja sonriò- De haberlo visto le hubiera encantado escribir una secuela-.

-Para mostrar que no hay fuerza màs grande que la del amor ¿verdad?- los labios rosados de ella hicieron una mueca, no le pareció gracioso- Pero, si no terminò allì, ¿què pasò despuès?-.

-Despuès de eso, Julieta se encontrò en lo que parecìa el paraìso. Era un enorme jardìn, parecido al lugar donde Escala se mantenìa oculto en la Tierra, solo que este campo era abierto y estaba lleno de magnífica luz de sol. Se podían ver los rìos de agua clara, las flores de plata y los frutos dorados en todas partes.

Allì, ella tuvo oportunidad de charlar con la Diosa. Claramente ella no estaba feliz por la rebeldìa de la joven que causò tantos contratiempos en el nacimiento del nuevo àrbol; pero a la vez estaba culpable por haberse llevado una vida que era controlada por una fuerza que ella consideraba sagrada: el Amor.

Escala estaba arrepentida por la muerte de Romeo; pero a la vez molesta por los pecados de Julieta. En un intento de arreglar ambos conflictos, ella le propuso a Julieta un trato. Algo que, si demostraban el fiero amor que se tenìan el uno por el otro, beneficiarìa no solo a Julieta sino a Romeo también.

Ambos jóvenes iban a renacer, una y otra vez, durante el plazo de 5 siglos. En penitencia por sus pecados y honrando el sacrificio de su amado; Julieta iba a ser la encargada de buscar a la nueva encarnaciòn de Romeo, encontrarlo, y recordarle el amor que sentìan uno por el otro. Debìan enamorarse nuevamente. Pero; habìa una condiciòn; con cada vida que pasara, el reto se dificultarìa màs.

Todos los rasgos que ella amaba en èl, su amabilidad, su corazòn puro, su tenacidad, su fuerza; todo eso se perderìa poco a poco con el paso de los años. Al final de estos 5 siglos, quedarìa sólo la sombra de Romeo; un muchacho que verìa la vida color de gris y no sentirìa pasiòn por nada ni por nadie.

Una vez terminados estos 5 siglos, si Julieta no encontraba a Romeo o no lograba enamorarlo de nuevo; ambos estarìan perdidos para siempre. Condenados a una vida de sufrimientos, en la que reencarnarìa y lo ùnico que les faltarìa en la vida, serìa el amor y la calidez del otro.

Ella trabajò incansablemente; viviò muchas vidas, sin recordar nada de ninguna de ellas màs que el trato que ella habìa sellado con Escala-.

Ambos adolescentes habìna llegado ya a la cueva y estaban empezando a entrar. Julieta soltó la mano de Romeo, dejando un cosquilleante sensación en ella, nada placentera. No podìa verse nada en la absoluta oscuridad; pero no podìan perderse. El camino era tan estrecho, que les rozaba ambos brazos y se dirigìa en una sola direcciòn, pèrmitièndoles caminar sin extraviarse.

-¿Què pasò despuès Julieta?- cuestionò Romeo, de nueva cuenta preocupado por las cosas sin sentido que decìa su guìa.

-Aùn no se sabe- respondiò, ella caminaba delante de èl, dàndole la espalda. Su voz sonaba triste y desolada-Pero creo que se que pasarà. Julieta encontrarà a Romeo, ella estarà feliz màs allà de las palabras; y tratarà de ocultarlo para no ahuyentarlo. Sin embargo, debido al tiempo que ha pasado; Romeo tendrà una amarga visiòn de la vida, y no creerà en nada de lo que diga. Ella sabrà que ha llegado tarde, que todo està perdido….Y todo habrà sido su culpa-.

-Debe haber una forma de arreglarlo-murmuró dubitativo. ¿Por què hacìa esto? ¿Por què le seguìa la corriente? La chica estaba loca, èl lo sabìa, ¿cuàl era el punto de todo esto? Pero un sentimiento expectante palpitaba cerca de su corazòn, ¿què tal si todo era cierto? ¿Estaba dispuesto a irse sin averiguarlo? _Maldita sea mi curiosidad, _pensò èl. Aunque Romeo no estaba seguro de que eso era curiosidad, era algo màs, como un llamado; una voz que lo jalaba hacia ella.

-Quizàs- ella se habìa detenido y por lo tanto èl tambièn. Frente a los jòvenes habìa una puerta de piedra con curiosos grabados- Todo se determinarà ahora- Su voz se continuò en un susurro que acariciaba suavemente las paredes que los rodeaban- Romeo, por favor, cierra tus ojos- èl estuvo a punto de replicar- Confìa en mi-.

¿Què diablos estaba haciendo ahora? ¿Què habìa detràs de la puerta? Èl tenìa tantas preguntas, pero Julieta no parecìa estar dispuesta a responderlas aùn. Ella podìa ser una psicótica sacada de un manicomio, o podìa ser una asesina en serie o incluso podría ser la Julieta de la que acababa de hablar. Ella podìa ser muchas cosas, y la posibilidad a Romeo le aterraba. Pero en su interior, una càlida sensaciòn se asentò. Ella podìa ser muchas cosas, pero èl estaba seguro solo de una. Podía confiar en ella y lo harìa.

Romeo Roth cerrò sus ojos, y dejò que la realidad le abriera el corazòn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. El reencuentro. El inicio del Final.

Al càlido y hùmedo aire que giraba a su alrededor lo envolvìa en èl; como transportàndolo a una nueva dimensiòn. Romeo Roth seguìa con los ojos cerrados, y se sentìa solo mientras daba vueltas en ese vòrtice de alta velocidad que no parecía detenerse jamàs. Finalmente, despuès de una eternidad, el aire se detuvo, dejando que el aroma del lugar en el que se encontraba llenara por completo sus pulmones, avivando una flama casi extinta que tenìa dentro de sì.

_¡LIRIOS!, _su mente gritaba. Al abrir sus ojos azules pudieron contemplar y absorber toda la belleza que habìa a su alrededor. Estaba parado en el medio de un campo, lleno a màs no poder de bellìsimos lirios blancos. A donde sea que su mirada se moviera màs y màs de las preciosa flores aparecìan, extendièndose hasta el infinito. Increìblemente, y sin poder acabar de comprender por què, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de làgrimas.

Unas manos lo rodearon por la cintura, la nariz de Julieta le cosquilleò la espalda cuando ella apoyò su cabeza contra èl. A travès de su toque un nèctar dulce y càlido parecìa empezar a recorrer las venas secas de amor de Romeo, llenàndolo no solo del bello sentimiento sino de recuerdos. Lo que habìa sido apenas un año en su primera vida, parecieron segundos mientras todas sus memorias regresaban a su cabeza ràpidamente.

-Yo te conozco-murmurò Roth, sin moverse, màs perlas saladas recorriendo sus facciones.

-Dime que me recuerdas-su voz parecìa ahogarse en el abrazo que ella se negaba a romper.

-Te recuerdo- riò èl, feliz e incrèdulo- No puedo creer….yo jamàs…..no querìa olvidarte-.

Julieta retirò sus delgados brazos de alrededor de su amado y caminò hasta tenerlo de frente. Se veìa tan aliviada, tan feliz...tan en paz. En paz de que por fin su larga bùsqueda habìa legado a su fin.

-Te encontrè, Romeo- sonriò la pelirroja, poniendo sus manos suaves en su rostro, limpiando las làgrimas del muchacho- Te encontrè. No te pierdas de nuevo, por favor-.

Poco a poco sus rostros empezaron a acercarse. Al igual que ella, Roth tomò la cara de la joven con extrema delicadeza entre sus manos, acariciando con sus pulgares los pòmulos de sus mejillas, sus labios y sus ojos Recorriendo todas sus facciones, recordando todas sus facciones.

-No lo harè- dijo èl- No dejarè que te aparten de mì- le susurrò, acercàndose cada vez màs;con tierna dulzura sus labios se tocaron suavemente. Con los atlèticos brazos que poseìa, Romeo formò una jaula protectora alrededor de su amada. Ella se quedò quieta, sintièndose segura, apoyàndose en èl, cansada despuès de tantas vidas de lucha.

-Por un momento, pensè que no me recordarìas- la aguda voz de la muchacha parecìa a punto de quebrarse en cualquier segundo.

-Lo lamento- susurrò èl, sus labios pegados a la coronilla de la cabeza de Julieta, sintiendo el aroma de los lirios penetrar en sus pulmones.

-Està bien, todo està bien ahora- Julieta se despegò de Romeo, para poder verlo directamente a los ojos- Lo logramos Romeo. Todo se terminò-.

La amargura, dolor y tristeza del pasado pareciò desvanecerse conforme la pareja se fundìa nuevamente entre besos, volviéndose uno solo; sin nada màs frente a ellos que un prometedor e fascinantemente incierto futuro, al cuàl ya no temerìan. Ya no estarìan solos.


End file.
